My baby
by comet80
Summary: bad title,yes. Its from the song Lets hear it for the boy from my soundtrack.QAF It's SLASH TRYAN! since all i do is slash its basically Ryan talking good about Troy. Cheesy,but it was a good idea at 1amT just incase ONE SHOT SONGFIC!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters or even the lovely song, Or my favorite show Queer As Folk.**_

**_Notes: This is my_ First **_**High School Musical story but mostlikly not going to be my last. If you complain about the fact that it is SLASH then why even waste time reviewing? So for a warning this is my favorite couple:Troy x Ryan. In anyway in this fic am I not making fun of the show** Queer as Folk **or homosexuals,both which I love to death.**_

**_now that im done rambling..go on and read.. I still havent thought of a title..crap.._**

* * *

****

I sat on the couch watching my new favorite television show. It always reminds me of my happy,healthy relationship with my soon to be 9 month boyfriend. The show described us perfectly. What we went through,was exactly like what the characters went through. But God forbid,Troy Bolton, captain of the basketball team,watch a sissy soap opera show like _Queer as Folk._ "I'm a man,not some pregnant 30 year old woman." he'd often remark but that wouldn't stop me from watching the show. He always tries to get me to watch some basketball game on ESPN or something,even though he knows I don't like basketball,which is kind of funny seeing as I'm dating the star player of our school basketball team,but I always tell him "Not until you watch Queer as Folk with me, will I watch a game with you." I meant it to, I have to have some goal in life, why not this?

I watch as Brian kisses Justin on the lips,after finding out he's still alive and survived the bombing of Babylon. God,i never knew how much Troy acted like Brian.

_My baby he don't talk sweet  
He ain't got much to say  
But he loves me loves me loves me  
I know that he loves me anyway  
_

It's funny how he acts. When were in school or something he's so protective of me,but at the same time wont ever do anything to actually show we're a couple. We've held hands a couple of times,but its nothing that looks as romantic as it sounds. When were around the guys he's even weirder. He never talks about me,until after I'm gone. I only know this because I just happened to be wandering past one day after Shar and I practiced. But I know he wasn't cheating on me. I can tell by the way his eyes are when we're done kissing. He always has the look like he wants to say something,but never does.

_And maybe he don't dress fine  
But I don't really mind  
Cause everytime he pulls me near  
I just want to cheer_

When ever we're alone it gets to be perfect. Its like I'm his only care in the world and not even basket ball matters. We always are stuck in private,which kind of disappoints me because I want to show the world my boyfriend.

_You got to understand  
Maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's my loving one man show  
_

But then what we do is never public approved,unless we were in a club like Babylon where that kind of thing happens. But he always blames the fact on money.

_My baby may not be rich  
Watching every dime  
But he loves me loves me loves me  
We always have a real good time  
_

He has enough money to build a high class basketball court in his backyard,but cant give 20 dollars for a night with his boyfriend? But then like I said, with or without the money we always have a blast. Like that time we did Karaoke.

_And maybe he sings off key  
But that's alright by me  
Cause when he does  
He does so well  
It makes me want to yell  
_

It was after about 3 or 4 beers and well,no one can sing perfectly after drinks. He tried to,but was way off key,and I yelled at him a lot,or was I singing? Its hard to remember.

I'm defiantly Justin in this relationship. Besides the fact I'm rich, artistic, and well the blond with a great ass. We're just alike in so many ways. Its a really good thing Shar and I don't share rooms any more. She's a homophobic,and plus she hates the fact that its Troy. She's kind of like Justin's dad except,my dad is about the clone of his dad. As for mum,shes alright with it,she kind of knew, as did about 30 percent of everybody I knew.

I hear my phone ring, no one called,but texted instead. I check. It's Troy. And he has big news,well only big to me and him. He finally agreed to tell his parents about us.

_Let's hear it for the boy  
Let's give the boy a hand  
Let's hear it for my baby  
You got to understand  
_

It means a lot to me. It's been the biggest promise he made to me in forever. It's my lucky day. He calls this time, and says that his parents are okay with us. His dad is disappointed that he's gay,but was glad it was "good boy Ryan" he was with. If only he knew what we did in bed together..or er what we do when we "study". As for his mom,shes delighted. "There is never more of a bond with anyone but your gay son." Apparently she and mum are good friends,and can't wait to do the bonding.

Troy almost hangs up but,with my lucky day he gives in. He agrees to come and watch an episode of _Queer As Folk_ with me. As soon as he hangs up he's already at the door. Seems he was talking to me on the way over. I force him to sit down and watch the last 2 episodes,which lucky for me I had the DVD set, so I could skip some parts..if he got uncomfortable.

It's been an hour and about 25 minutes and he hasn't said a word,some tears randomly falling down his face during parts,but nothing was said. I looked into his eyes and could still see that blank message. He was thinking,I don't know what about,but he was thinking. It was cute though,seeing him clench a pillow and staring at the tv.

_Maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's my loving one man show  
Let's hear it for the boy  
Let's hear it for my baby  
Let's hear it for my man_

Another way me and Justin were alike was we never exactly heard those 3 words we wanted to hear. We could see them,but never heard them. It was the last scene of the episode and series,or close to it,as I was watching the tv but felt a jerk away and found myself staring into his eyes. We were about to do a kiss,I just knew we were when he said quietly " this show has made me realize something" He put the movie on pause and said nervously,but strong "I love you"

_Let's hear it for the boy  
Let's hear it for my baby_

I felt my eyes watering but let the tears fall. He unpaused the movie at the perfect moment. As soon as Brian and Justin did their last kiss of the show,me and Troy Bolton, star of the school basketball team, did a kiss exactly at the same time. This time, I really did feel like Justin. Troy and I really were the Brian and Justin of real life.

* * *

**_Reviews are love! Im not forcing..or begging..but suggesting D_**


End file.
